


[podfic] we were all forgiven, even though we didn't deserve it

by growlery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), mild body horror, rebuilding friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Dimitri knows that you cannot measure forgiveness. Edelgard knows that you cannot promise hope. One of them is wrong.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic] we were all forgiven, even though we didn't deserve it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something other than the desperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695542) by [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland). 
  * Inspired by [dear forgiveness,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809545) by [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0r09ywd52re5gxb/we%20were%20all%20forgiven%2C%20even%20though%20we%20didn%27t%20deserve%20it.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 23:40
> 
> size: 17MB


End file.
